Brandon 10: Alternate Chaos
Brandon 10: Alternate Choas is a live-action movie based on the series, Brandon 10 . Plot The scene begins showing the moon and lowers down the several streets leading into town. The town sign is now shown. A purple ball of energy blows it up. In the city, a portal opens and a figure steps out. After looking around, the figure starts destroying buildings, cars and trash cans. As he is about to destroy another building a voice is heard. Voice: Hey! The figure turns around. Freezefire then jumps down from a building. Freezefire: Look its 2:00 in the morning. People are trying to sleep. So how about we just go on with the usual stuff. The figure tilts his head in confusion. Freezefire: You know. Tell me your name, evil plot, bla bla bla, we fight and I win. The figure stands there; staring. Freezefire: (face palm) ok. I'll go first. My name is Freezefire. (creates an ice ball) And you’re leaving! (shoots the figure) {C The figure flies into a building. Freezefire flies over to him on a fire glide but before he can reach him, the figure shoots him. {C Freezefire; trapped: What.....is.....this?! {C The sphere of energy explodes sending Freezefire into a wall. Cops soon arrive. {C Police: Freeze! Don't Move! Freezefire: Actually I have this under- (people in hoods drop down)-control? The hooded people attack the police but Freezefire makes a barrier of fire keeping them from attacking them. They fight. After a while, Freezefire beats them. Freezefire: Time for you to go! He blasts the figure in a block of ice which then shatters him into pieces. Freezefire: Well that was easy. The fire barrier fades and Freezefire is gone. Police: Where did he go? Meanwhile, Freezefire drops down on the side of a hill. Beeping noises are heard and the symbol on his chest flashes red. In a flash, Freezefire transforms into 10 year old Brandon 10. Brandon: Aw man. Footsteps are heard behind Brandon and Coco runs next to him. Coco: Brandon, you were suppose to wait for me and then go hero. Brandon: I can't help it if you’re too slow. Coco: Ha ha. Real funny. At least you beat that alien. Brandon: Actually there were others. Maybe I should go after them and... Coco: No way. The Omnitrix needs to recharge. Besides we've got school tomorrow. Brandon: Ugh! Seriously?! They walk away and then the theme song begins. After the theme song, Brandon walks to school. Girl 1: No way you’re lying! I heard that Freezefire saved the day. Girl 2: Freezefire? Did he use the fire power or the ice power? Girl 1: I think he used the fire one.. Brandon: Actually Freezefire can use both. Pretty cool right? They walk away from him. As Brandon enters the school, Coco takes pictures of students when Brandon ruins one of the pictures by jumping in front of the camera. Coco: Brandon! I'm trying to test my new camera for the class picture. {C Brandon: You should use your camera to take pictures of me when I become famous. Coco: For what exactly? Brandon: You’re kidding right? I've spent a whole entire summer fighting aliens, going to planets, saving lives... Coco: You mean we've been fighting aliens and saving lives. Brandon: But who was the one who beat that bad guy last night? Coco: Freezefire. Face it Brandon, you can't be a hero anymore. You're aliens can't save you here. Coco walks away. Brandon: Fine. I don't need my aliens or you! (Brandon walks away) {C A montage shows how Brandon has a hard time fitting in at school as a regular kid. Brandon; opening his locker and there is syrup: oh come on! Tyler: Hey Brandon! I thought you were suppose to put syrup on pancakes not your locker. Jacob: yeah! Good one. Tyler: Shut It! Jacob: Sorry. Brandon: Just go away. Tyler: Make us! The principle wakes in. Brandon throws the paper cover in syrup at them furiously but misses and it hits the principle. Principle; furious: Brandon...... Brandon: Aw man. Later at Brandon's House... Brandon: I swear it was an accident. I didn't mean to hit the principle. Brandon's Mom: We understand that but we just think that after your summer alone you seem to do be acting different now that were back. Brandon: It's not that. Brandon's Dad: I don't think you can handle being by yourself Brandon Brandon: I'm fine Dad. Can I be excused? Brandon's Dad: To do what exactly? Brandon: ummmm...I need to study. (leaves) Brandon's Mom: But you didn't finish your- Brandon's Dad: Let him go. At least he's studying. Brandon enters his lab. Brandon: (sigh) Computer. Computer: Hello Brandon. How can I help you? Brandon: Computer get the kart ready. We’re leaving. Computer: What do you mean? Brandon: I’m not stay another second here if I can’t be recognized without going hero. Computer: Brandon, you dont need to be an alien to be a hero. Brandon: (sigh) Later in the Clock Tower, the figure argues with his hooded minions. Figure: Have you found it? The servants look down; silent. Figure: No. Of course not. The longer I stay the faster I die here He cruels up in pain. One of his minions goes to help him. Figure; being aided: Get off of me! {C He shoots him and the minion is blasted against a wall. The minion is damaged and his (mutated-like) face is showing. The other minions go to aid him. Figure: Let him die! (The minions quickly run away from the dying minion) You are here to serve me! No one else! The figure blasts the wall and a small purple portal opens letting him see a group of spaceships. Figure: Soon my brothers, I will conquer this world and our race will live again! As soon as I destroy Brandon Tennyson. At school, Brandon signs up for the talent show. Brandon: Hi. I would like to be in the talent show. Girl 1: Ok. What can you do? Brandon: Well I can....ummmm. I'm really awesome at...Look can't you just give me something? Anything! Girl 2: We show talent not sell them. They laugh Brandon: Ok I'll show you my talent! He pulls out the Omnitrix. Girl 1: What is that? A watch? Girl 2: It looks lame. Coco rushes in Coco; stopping Brandon: Brandon! Don't use that trick yet. Brandon: Trick? Coco: Yeah, for the magic act in the talent show. Girl 1: You guys do magic? Coco: Of course we do. We've been practicing all summer. Girl 2: Ok I'll sign you guys up. {C Brandon and Coco leave. Brandon: A Magic act? Really? When did we start magic? Coco: Since 10 seconds ago. Scene cuts to Brandon entering a juice shop. Woman: Hello Brandon. Brandon: Hi Ms. Jones. Ms. Jones: I haven’t seen you in a while. Brandon: I was just spending a summer with friends Ms. Jones: Want anything? Brandon: I'll take a regular Ms. Jones: Coming Up. Brandon sees an old man reading a newspaper with aliens on it Brandon: Can I see that? Old Man: Sure. If you can. (laughs) Brandon; reading: Aliens. Do they exist? Yeah but I can't tell. Tyler and Jacob and walk in. Tyler: Hey Brandon. (sees newspaper) What is that? Your girlfriend? Brandon: You wouldn't say that to Gasadactly. Tyler: Whats he going to do? Tickle me to death? Jacob: Good one. Tyler: Shut it! They take their seats. The two girls come in. Girl 1: Hey magic boy. Girl 2: Have fun with your little act. They laugh and Brandon leaves. Brandon; outside: Forget being a kid, It's time for some pay back. Brandon activates the Omnitrix. Brandon: Ro-Warasaur should teach them some manners. Brandon transforms, accidently, into Slime Shot. Slime Shot: Slime Shot? Wait. Maybe this can work. He runs off inside. In the vents, Slime Shot looks down at everyone. Tyler: Hey. Check this out. (He shoots a spit-wad at some girls) Girl 2: Hey Jerk! Jacob: Nice one! Slime Shot: Tyler and Jacob are going to pay! Slime Shot looks around. Slime Shot: Perfect. (He slimes off) After short-circuits outlets with slime and reprogramming some things, Slime Shot turns the restaurant against the bullies. Everyone: Ahhhhhhh!!! (They run outside as pies covered in slime hit them) Slime Shot: Awesome! Later in Brandon's Lab, Coco is using the computer. Brandon: Boo! Coco: Ah! Brandon: You just screamed like a girl! Coco: Shut up. Brandon: What are you doing? Coco: Editing pictures from my camera on the computer. Brandon: Any of me? (He grabs the keyboard) Coco: Brandon stop! These pictures are important. Brandon; uploading a picture: This one is blurry. Coco: Its not blurry. It's a new camera. I'll just focus it with some software. Coco downloads software. The computer shows several numbers and codes in different colors. Brandon: Whoa. You look like you actually know what your doing. Coco: Cause I do. I've used the computer before. The picture focuses and reveals the figure from before. Brandon: Hey... That's the guy I beat last night! Coco: Brandon, if he's in this picture then he's diffinitly not defeated. But why would he fake his death Brandon: Maybe he wanted to do some research on my amazing skills. Coco: Skills? It's that watch that does all the work. Brandon: Can you look up this guy in the alien data bases? Coco: I'll try. While searching through several villain files after by-passing fire walls, one of them shows the figure. Coco: According to this, his name is Tempus and he was locked up by a group of life forms that protected the universe from rouge aliens. Brandon: So they’re like space police. Coco: Yes. It says he was the first alien to be captured and was found with a device called Apocalypion Brandon: Whats that? Coco: It doesn’t say but if I pass by its other fire walls (destroys fire walls) ...its a doomsday machine. It says it opens a portal to another dimension and lets aliens come out and start an invasion causing the end of the world as we know it. Brandon: We have to stop it? Where can we find it? Coco: Outside of town. Outside of town, Brandon and Coco are riding on the Go-Kart to a electric plant. Coco: Its locked. Brandon: I'll just use my new Sonic Hacker. He aims at the gate and shoots; opening the gate. They move inside. Coco: The ChemLabs were used to contain aliens for testing. Nobody knew about this place, not even themselves. Brandon: It's so quiet. Is anything still here? Coco: This place ran down a long time ago. The only thing that's suppose to be here is Tempus. They walk up to a container which the sealed doors have been broken. They enter. Inside there is a alien container which the glass has been broken. Brandon: Whoa. Coco: He must have escaped. We need to find James Hector. He's in charge of this area. They walk to another room which is a mess. There are feet behind a fallen cabinet. They left it up showing a aged body. Brandon: I'm sorry, Mr. Hector. James; waking: I'm not dead! Brandon and Coco: Ahhhhhhhh James: Tempus has escaped and he is after the Apocalypion and you (points to Brandon) Brandon: Me? James: Yes. Be prepared; young Tennyson. He passes. Coco: Mr. Hector? Brandon: He's gone. Coco: We need to go after the hands. Brandon: Where can we find it? Coco: The files said in a base called the Warehouse. Brandon: Then lets go. I bet the must be a secret base with traps and lasers. At the “Warehouse”... Brandon: This is the “Warehouse”? It's just a regular tool-selling warehouse store. Coco: It cant be. There must be a secret passage somewhere. (Starts looking) Brandon: Face it Coco. Its just a store. There couldn't be any-(secret elevator come up)-secret passage way. They enter and go down. Tempus' servants follow them inside. Boring elevator scene takes place with elevator music. At the bottom, there is an secret alien base. Brandon: Whoa. It’s a secret base! Coco: Try to find a way in. Maybe there needs to be a code entered. (Brandon looks around) Or maybe Four Arms can smash through the doors. Or maybe- (doors open) How did you? Brandon: There was a button on the side reading open. They enter and look around; unaware that there is someone behind them. Person: What are you kids doing in here? They turn around; startled. Coco: I'm sorry sir. We didn't mean to break into your- wait, Mr. Daniels the Mailman? Mr. Daniels: Coco? Brandon? Brandon: What are you doing here? Voice: I think its about time we tell them. They turn around and see that its Ms. Jones. Both: Ms. Jones? Ms. Jones: That's right. Coco: Why is everyone we know down here? Ms. Jones: Because, Coco, we are Intergalactic space police officers and this is our base. Brandon: So you're the space police? Ms. Jones: Yep. Come we'll show you around. Brandon: We? They all enter a transportation system where the rest of the member are waiting. Coco: Mr. Parker? Ms. Lane? Brandon: Principle Brown? Principle Brown: Sorry about that detenion. I didn't want to blow my cover. Brandon: You're all officers? Ms. Jones: of course. Lets go. They take off. When they arrive at another part of the base there is the Apocalypion. Ms. Jones: We've keep the Apocalypion here so nobody can get theres hands on it Principle Brown: We've tried destroying it but it was no use. It used our attacks against us. Coco: How? Principle Brown: Once we tried destroying it and it causes the Grand Canyon to form. The other time it caused a massive flood that took out a town. I even tried but it just caused a series of storms, tornados and hurricanes. After that we just stop trying. An alarm is heard before anyone can say anything. Tempus' servants jump from the ceiling and attack the officers. Coco fights them off with a pipe he found on the ground. Coco: Don't you think you should go alien? Brandon: right. (He runs away from the battle and attempts to activate it but it turns purple) What? Come on work! Tempus grabs him. Tempus: Not this time. (He takes Brandon outside; it is night) Now I can finally activate the Omnitrix! Brandon tries to get loose and elbows him in the guts. He runs away with this oppertunity. When he looks for a way to escape he finds a bicycle. He rides off. Tempus chases him in a truck that he controled. Suddently Brandon gets cornered in an ally and Tempus attempts to activate Brandon's Omnitrix. Suddently Tempus gets blasted and retreats to safety. The Old Man, from earlier, arrives from the shadows. Brandon: You're an officer too? Old Man: Yup. Feels like the good old days. Hahaha! Brandon heads home. At school, Brandon sits at the stage in the audtourium by himself thinking about Tempus. Footsteps are heard. Principle Brown, seeing Brandon noticing him: Sorry to scare you. Just wanted to make sure you needed something? Brandon: No I'm fine. Principle Brown: It must be hard to talk to your principle now that you know hes a intergalactic space police officer. Brandon: Yup. Principle Brown: Well I'll be off. (gets up) Oh and one more thing (says it slowly) As Brandon wonders why he stopped, Principle Brown rewinds and is picked up by a purple matter. Brandon, turning around: Tempus Tempus appears from a purple-ish portal and throws Principle Brown into the seats. Tempus: It's time to finish this Brandon! Brandon: I agree! (slaps down the Omnitrix and transfroms into Aqualad) Aqualad: What's the matter Tempus? You look washed out. Tempus: Enough! (Blasts at Brandon but it doesnt effect him) Aqualad: My turn! (he beats Tempus up with water weapons) Tempus is then thrown into a fire alarm which activates. Brandon: aw man. When Brandon looks for Tempus, he is gone and is forced to hide in the dumpster outside the school. Brandon: Great.... After Brandon times out he meets with Coco Coco: What happened? Brandon: It was Tempus. Coco: Brandon you would have been with the officers Brandon: Enough of this. I need to settle this once and for all. Brandon decides to face Tempus alone. Coco, arriving: What are you doing? Brandon: I'm facing Tempus so I can defeat him once and for all. How did you get here anyways? Coco: I used the Go-Kart. (Points to the Go-Kart.) Suddently, the Go-Kart explodes! Brandon and Coco watch it in shock. Tempus' servants kidnap them while they were distracted and Tempus is there as well. Tempus: Take them to the Apcoypion. The screen then turns black considering that Brandon blacked out. When he and Coco awake they are at the Apcoypion in the serect base. Brandon: Why are you doing this?! Tempus; turning around: To revive my people. They went extint from battling each other with their unstoppable powers! Brandon: What do you need me for? Tempus: I need your Omnitrix. When I place my DNA into your Omnitrix you will be able to transform into my species and save them. Brandon: Ha! You think I will help you. Tempus: I'd knew something like this would happen so I decided I would shut off the fail-safe. Brandon: Fail-safe? Tempus: Humans... The Omnitrix's Fail-safe prevents their user to gain the personality of their aliens. If I remove this, you should gain the personality of my people and save them. He begins to deactivate the fail-safe and transform Brandon. Brandon: No. You can't! Noooooo(transfroms) Brandon turns into a Tempus looking alien. He activates the Apocalypion. Tempus: Yes! Yes! Rise my brothers! Coco; awaking: Brandon no! They turn around. Tempus: Finish the human! Brandon shoots Coco with his purple new rays but misses and hits the chain causing Coco to be freed Tempus: Idiot! You missed him! How can you miss him-(Coco electructes Tempus using a loose cord and he disapears) Brandon sees Coco and walks slowly to him with hands full of time rays. Coco: Please Brandon. I know you're in there. (Brandon continues walking) You can fight it. Tempus can't control you. You're my best friend. Brandon stops. After a minute, He lifts his arms and aims for Coco. Coco: (closes his eyes and prepares to be shot but there is no attack; he opens his eyes and looks at Brandon) Brandon: You should have seen the look on your face. After shooting the Apocalypion, Brandon slowly slaps down the Omnitrix symbols and transforms back into his human form. Shortly, the officers return and celebrate. Coco: Wait! We still have to go to the school's talent show. Principle Brown: It's ok. I'll just drop you off. They stare at him. Principle Brown: What? I'll just drop you kids at the back so noone sees. Brandon: Ok... Principle Brown: Found my keys (says keys slowly though) As Brandon watches confused on why they have slowed down and stopped, Tempus reappears and grabs Brandon. Tempus: You really though you can stop me and my invasion! I can not fail now! Brandon: No Tempus! It's over! Tempus: It might be over for my people, but you'll be over too! (throws Brandon to the ground and prepares to shoot him) Goodbye Brandon Tennyson! Brandon: No! (slaps down his Omnitrix and transforms into Gasadactly) Tempus: You can't defeat me! (Shoots at Brandon) Brandon dodges the blast and flies over to Tempus and knocks him down. They fight but, Tempus: Tennyson, you know you can't defeat me. I have your friends in my grasp. The invansion will continue! Brandon, hiding behind a pole, thinks of a plan. Tempus walks around looking for Brandon when Brandon drops down behind him and grabs Coco, which is frozen in time. Tempus then turns around, noticing Brandon. Brandon lifts Coco up. Tempus: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Brandon swings and knocks Tempus into the Apocalypion, he disapears, the Apocalypion shuts down and time returns to normal. Coco, un-freezing: Why does my head hurt? Ms. Jones: Nevermind. You kids still need to go to your Talent Show. Coco: What about him? (points to Brandon) Ms. Jones: I'm sure you'lle think of something. Later at the Talent Show, there are many people there. Brandon's Mom: Hey wheres Brandon? Brandon's Dad: Relax. He'll be on. I hope. Teacher: Hello everyone! Welcome to the Talent Show and we hope you enjoy the acts. For the first act, we have the Dancing Stars! Clapping is heard. After a quick fastforward shows the rest of the acts leading to the second to last one. Teacher: Well that was nice. And for our last act is Brandon and Coco. They are going to do a magic act! Our first one this year. Let's give it up for Brandon and Coco! Clapping. However noone shows up. Teacher: Ummm just give me a moment. (To Attendence Guy) Where are they?! Attendence Guy: I don't know! I just keep attendence. Teacher: We'll did they check in? Attendence Guy, checking: No. Teacher: Then where are they? I have a show to run! Atttendence Guy: I already told you. I dont know! Just then Gasadactly flies in and everyone in the aduiene screams of fright. Coco; running in: (to self) I hope this works. (to audience) Hello everyone. I'm Coco and this is our magic act. (to self) now how am i going to do this? Just then the Omnitrix started to time out. Coco: Ok heres the act! (He throws a curtain on top of Gasadactly) A red flash is under the curtains and Brandon pops out in human form. The crowd goes crazy with clapping. Teacher: Amazing. Now here are the results. In first place... (everyone watches in suspense) the Dancing Stars! Brandon: aw man. Teacher: And in second place, Brandon and Coco! Both: Woohoo! Later when the show is over, Brandon: Mom! Dad! Brandon's Mom: Great job Brandon. Brandon's Dad: You did good son. After that, they are walking away. Brandon: Nice job with the curtains. Coco: Thanks. So do you think we'll see Tempus again? Brandon: No way. I threw him into the Apcoyion and it shut down. The invasion is over. You know what? I think being a kid instead of a hero could work out Coco. Coco: And it looks like alien attacks wont be happening any sooner. Brandon: Well it would always be hero time! As the sceen ends, the camera scrolls upwards to the moon and zooms out into space, showing the earth as well. Just then, everything shakes and the space ship covers the earth and evil laughing is heard. Credits Major Events *Brandon and Coco fight Tempus and save the world from Tempus and his species *Summer Ends *Tempus takes control of Brandon and makes him on of his species but Brandon regains control and gains a new alien. Characters and Cast *Graham Philips as Brandon *Coco *Principle Brown *James Hector *Ms. Jones *Mr. Daniels *Ms. Lane *Mr. Parker *Brandon's Mom *Brandon's Dad *Tyler *Jacob *Teacher *Attendence Guy *Old Man *Girl 1 *Girl 2 *Students Aliens Used *Freezefire *Slime Shot (Accidently transformation; selected alien was Ro-Warasaur) *Aqualad *Tempus (First Apperance) *Gasadactly Villains *Tempus *Tempus' Servants Trivia *This is the 1st live action movie for Brandon 10 *Brandon's last name is revealed to be Tennyson Category:Movies Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Movies Category:Live-Action